narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shinzui Uchiha
He has two Susanoo's in his jutsu list, request to get him off the main one. Will he continue having both Susanoo and Kamui, along with Amaterasu and an insane healing technique? To me having all of those plus those powerful Susanoo weapons is a bit much. Benknightprime (talk) 21:40, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :I asked Prodigy about it, He was the one who put Susanoo in it--[[User talk:Jaison Clinton Castelino|''JayCeeCee]] 11:28, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, well does he really bend two forms of the exact same jutsu? It doesn't look good. Also you only awnsered one of my questions btw. Benknightprime (talk) 12:29, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :::One Susanoo is to tell people that, I have had admin permission to access Susanoo so that it doesn't end up like Susanoo (Inao Asami), while the second one is to show Kiba's unique variant of Susanoo. Second Part of your question ? Hello you are just complaining, if you think I am having power for the sake of power , you are just damn wrong. Susanoo is a double-edged sword, while I showed that His Use of Kamui causes his eye to loose its variation for sometime. Kiba Uchiha is typically a old experienced Uchiha to weild the True MS Powers Before you raise that he has Eternal, (NO, they are almost as useless as because the blood relation of the donor and acceptor is nearly generations far off--[[User talk:Jaison Clinton Castelino|JayCeeCee]] 14:46, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::One Susanoo will suffice Jaison. Like Taiga's Susanoo, you do not have to repeat yourself. 'Lich King' (Speak and Be Heard) 17:39, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::If you want to show you have admin permission, put it in the trivia like I did for my Sage Art: Walk of Life Technique. Well let's look, he has Susanoo which can destroy a mountain. He has Kamui which, though his is limited, collapses space and time, teleport him, and absorb objects and himself into different diminsions to avoid all attacks. He has both of those extremely powerful techniques along with Amaterasu and Ōkuninushi, the most power fire techinque and a technique that heals him in the blink of an eye. This not even mentioning his Susanoo tools, such as the Trishula that drains chakra away to cause death just by it pointing at the person. Benknightprime (talk) 19:53, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::To please someone I have taken off Mizuchi and the healing technique while setting Amaterasu and Kamui as base for his Susanoo while waiting for an admin to take off one Susanoo of him. Trishula can drain energy as long as its pointed ends manage to face the opponent and it is a slow process (draining chakra), so as long as Opponents use guerilla tactics and attack from behind they are safe.--[[User talk:Jaison Clinton Castelino|JayCeeCee'']] 10:45, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Blaze Release Yo East. Don't forget that since you have Blaze Release in your Kekkei Genkai that it needs to be listed as a chakra nature too. Benknightprime (talk) 21:31, July 30, 2013 (UTC)